Madam Mim's granddaughters
Madam Mim's Granddaughters are the grandchildren of Madam Mim. They appeared in the Isle of the Lost, and one of the grandchildren, Mad Maddy appears in Return to the Isle of the Lost. Background Physical Appearance Several of the girls are described as being "hook-nosed" in the first novel. In the second, Mad Maddy is described as being "tall and rangy" and having purple hair like her grandmother before Mal ruined it with lye. Printed Media ''The Isle of the Lost The girls are only mentioned at the beginning of the novel when Jay is making his way through the bazaar. He waves to them whilst they stand on a slanted balcony. They swoon over him and cheerfully wave back. Return to the Isle of the Lost Maddy runs into Mal when she returns to Maleficent's ruined apartment. She tells Mal about Maleficent's apartment being ransacked and how everyone had stolen or destroyed Maleficent's belongings. They leave the apartment and go to the Slop Shop to get some "Slop-Shop Specials" and run into Carlos and Evie. Immediately Maddy and Evie are unknown to one another and Evie takes a disliking to the witch. She refuses to tell them anything about the Anti-Hero meeting and leaves them. She is next seen by Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos going into the Evil Queen's cellar to attend the Anti-Hero meeting along with several other villain kids. When the gang sneak into the cellar behind them, she surprises them with cake. She leaves the meeting early and lures Mal (and unknowingly Evie) away from the Anti-Heroes. She leads her down to the Rickety Bridge where her allied VKs are waiting in hiding. She tells Mal that she received a letter from an anonymous source saying that the missing Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil and Jafar would return to Doom Cove after midnight from the Catacombs beneath the island. However, it is revealed to be a lie. Maddy lured Mal to be attacked by her gang of friends who believe the Anti-Heroes club is a futile attempt. They accept their lot in life and refuse to believe they can be good. Maddy was a part of the Anti-Heroes club as a spy for her comrades. She tells Mal that she hated her all along and that she was always planning to destroy her ever since she came back to the island. With help from Ginny Gothel, she pushes Mal into the waters surrounding the Isle and leaves her there to be eaten by the crocodiles. But when Evie, Jay and Carlos come to save Mal she flees from the bridge and tells them they will burn like Camelot. Powers As witches, they can cast spells. However, they are unable to practice magic because of the barrier. Trivia *They are like their grandmother and are believed to possess magical abilities. *They were introduced in Chapter 2, ''A Wily Thief... of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. *They do not attend Dragon Hall; instead, they attend a school on the Isle especially for witches (although they cannot actually do magic). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Witch School Students Category:Isle of the Lost Residents